Fluffy Dogs/Transcript
Logos Films Outside of Adam's House * * *Adam: You have done it again, Marley *Marley: (Barking) *(You're My Best Friend by The Vamps begins to play) *Adam: Come on. Let's play along. (Grabs a frisbee to throw it) *Marley chases the frisbee and grabs it. *Adam hugs Marley *Adam: Good boy. *Marley looks for Adam and found him. *Marley sniffs for food and ran to his bowl *Adam grabs the dog food and fill the bowl *Marley: (Panting; then eats it out of bowl) *Marley and Adam jump on the tramboline. *Marley lands on the ground. Adam's House *Adam: It's skating time, Marley. *Marley: (Playfully grabs his hat) *Adam: Come on, Marley. I gotta go. *Marley: (Barking) *Adam: (Pats Marley on his head) *Adam: See you later, boy. (closes the door) *Marley: Okay, Everybody. Everything's clear. *Howler, Dane and Chico went through a doggy door *Howler: It's on my cage. I'm not supposed to be babysitting the little drool. *Marley: (Walks to find Chico) Hey, Chico. *Chico: Right here. I'm getting a taco this time. *Marley: No, Chic. I have some bad news. *Chico: (Loudly) What news? *Marley: (covers Chico's mouth) Shhh. Just gather everybody for a meeting. *Chico: Okay. Got it. *Marley spots a soccer ball next to him *Marley: (knocks it through the net) *Dane: (land on Marley) Did I scare you? Tell me honestly. *Marley: I was closed to be scared this time. *Dane: I guess coming off is annoying. *Marley: (was grabbed by Patty, Carly's dog) Oh, Hi, Patty. *Patty: I wanna thank you for getting my collar back. *Marley: Oh, It was nothing. *Patty: What do you say you get somebody else to watch my owner tonight. *Marley: Oh, Yeah. *Patty: I'm just a couple of blocks away (walks back to her owner's house) Living Room of Adam's House *Marley: * * * * * * * * * * Outside of Adam's House Adam's House Outside of Adam's House Adam's House Living Room of Adam's House * Marley: (Enters a Living Room to See an Old English Sheepdog) * Hairy: Why don't they answer? * Hairy spots a squirell. * Hairy: My smell sences to the those squirells and see everything. * Marley: Hello? * Hairy: (Screams) * Marley: (Screaming) Hey, Hey, Hey. Did I scare you? Sorry. My name's Marley. Welcome to Adam's House. There's a Little mix up. (Sees a cough) This is my spot. See. The Couch. * Hairy: It's My First Time I Got Here. I'm Hairy, an Old English Sheepdog. I call a lot of danger. * Marley: Uh, Danger? * Hairy: I must've set things out of the danger or catastrophe. * Marley: Well, we're out of catastrophe. You know the pound isn't the match. About the couch. * Hairy: (Spots them) Watch yourself. (jumps on Marley; then growling) * Howler: Don't growl. It's all right, friends. * Hairy: You know these dogs * Marley: Yes. They're Adam's dogs. * Hairy: All right, you're clear to come. * Marley: I couldn't handle this guy. * Hairy: I'm Hairy. * Howler: (Hugs Hairy) I'm so glad you're here. * Hairy: Thanks for all your kind welcome. * Chico: Marley got someting like that is his bark. * Dane: Not like this one. So where are you from? England. * Hairy: I'm from England. * Chico: Oh, really. I'm from Mexico. * Howler: I'm from America. * Patty: Oh, I bet he has fur. (Walks to Hairy) Excuse me, Handsome. But you have the eyes covered. (pushes the fur out of his eyes) * Hairy: Hey. Be careful. You don't want the way with my eyes covered. * Patty: Don't I. * Dane: How come you don't have any fur cover your eyes. * Marley: All right, All right. That's enough. * Hairy: The word is for Dogs * Marley: Adam's House - Night *(Let's Just Go by TLC play) *Hairy: (Panting) *Hairy licks Marley's face *Marley: (Spitting the germ out) *Chico: (Straining) *Hairy helps him out *Marley looks at the Pictures of Hairy and then gets mad and angrily knocked it off. *Hairy, Howler, Chico and Dane exercise *Marley looks for his food, then notices it was gone. Marley furiously kicks the cabinet Adam's House * *Hairy: Guys. Come here. Let me show you something. (Shows his collar with a dog tag) Your chief Adam has put a collar on me. * * * * * *Marley: Oh, Yeah. (Blows the covers of the hair which caused Hairy to had eyes. *Hairy: (Panting) How dare you blow a dog's hair from his eyes. My eyes could've been bright. (Puts his hair back through his eyes. *Marley: You actually think you're a smart dog. (Burst out to laugh) It's just an act. Guys, Look at him. He's a dog. *Hairy: You're kidding me, aren't ya? *Marley: No, No, No, No. Look, A Cat. *Hairy: Where? *Marley: Gotcha. (Laughing) Outside of Dan Fungus' House *Dan Fungus: (Laughing) *Marley and Hairy: Uh oh. *Howler: It's Dan Fungus. I thought he was at Summercamp. *Dane: They kicked him out. *Marley, Hairy, Howler, Dane, Chico and Patty look through window to see Dan and Manoah torturing animal. *Chico: Who is he? *Howler: Oh, I can't look. *Marley: Oh, No. It's the cow. *Hairy: What's going on. *Marley: There's nothing to consince you. *Hairy: Why's that cow getting tipped? *Marley: That's why. *Hairy: She surly is a scale fella. *Marley: (Grabs Hairy's ear) No. That's Manoah, You idiot. (Points his paw to Dan) That's Dan. *Hairy: You mean the happy child? *Howler: He tortures animals. *Hairy: (Sees Dan hurting Cow) We've gotta do something. *Marley: Go ahead. Scare him your teeth. *Hairy: Be careful with that. It's dangerous. *Dan Fungus: (Pushes Cow) *Cow: (mooing) *Dan Fungus: Yes. (Laughing) That was sweet. Did you see that, Manoah? *Chico: Ooh. It steams me. I'm going to teach that boy a lesson. *Marley: Chico. I would like to see you try. Adam's House - Evening * * * * * * * * Railroad - Night * * * *Marley: Come on, You wanna piece of me. * Hairy and Marley started to fight *Hairy angrily bites Marley's ear *Marley: Ouch. *Car drove * Marley: It was an accident, Guys. * Hairy: We're lost. * Howler: What do You mean we're lost. * Marley: You're the One who got us in the big mess. * Hairy: I Wouldn't be lost in the station. * Marley: This is all Your fault. * Hairy: My fault? We wouldn't be in this mess in the first place if you wouldn't be rotten to me. * Marley: Oh, Yeah. You didn't show up with a stupid cage and You ruined Everything. * Hairy: You Take That Back. * Marley: I Cannot Believe You. * Hairy: If You Gotta be That Way, We should. * Marley: Yeah. Fine. * The truck came to the station County Fair * Howler: Guys. We can't go in there. It says no dogs allowed. * Hairy: Marley, Marley. There You Are. How are We Going to Get up there. * Howler: (Points to a balloon) * Chico: That's a great idea. * Carly: I Like your thinking, guys. * The kids went to entrance of County Fair * Dane: Go. * Hairy: Quick, Guys. The entrance is closing. * Dane: Oh, no. The kids. * Marley: (Got his eye stepped on by Hairy's feet.) Ow. Hey, Will You keep your feet off? * Hairy: Oh, Sorry. * The dogs come off Dane and see the lights of county fair. * (I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas begins to play) * Hairy: Whoa, What a bunch of lights. * Howler: Good Work, Marley. * Marley: (Sees Adam) Adam. * Hairy: Couldn't we wait here. * Marley: No, No, No. This way. * * * *Dan Fungus: (O.S.) Hey, You big moose. You got any horns on your head. *Marley sees Dan attacking the statue of Moose. *Marley: Oh, No. It's Dan. Get down. *Dan grabs the net *Hairy: What's got into you, Man. I was-- *Marley: You decided to climb into this place. *Howler: Oh, No. The net. *The net caught Howler. *Dan Fungus: Gotcha. *Hairy: (Growling) *Dan Fungus: Another Dog. *Marley: (Tries to dig out of the barn) *Hairy: (Whimpering) *Dan Fungus: Yes. *Marley: Hairy. No. (Grabs the net) *Dan Fungus: Hey. *Marley: (Growling) *Patty: Hurry. *Marley, Patty, Dane and Chico are caught in the net. *Dan Fungus: I got them. (Throws them in the cage) *Dan Fungus: Let's go and play. (Laughs evily) Dan Fungus's House *Dan Fungus: (Listening to punk rock music while carrying the dogs in his house) *Hairy: Man. I see the house from here. You're almost home. *Chico: They're going to eat us. *Howler: Will you stop. You guys don't get it. *Dane: If we go to Dan's house. We won't be coming out of here. *Manoah: (Growling) *Dan Fungus: Whoa. Manoah. Hey, Girl. Hey, I got something for you. (Grabs the Twig of the tree) *Manoah: (Hissing) *Dan Fungus: Ready, Now. *Manoah: (Crazily shakes the twig) * * * * * * * * * Adam's House Dan Fungus's House *Dan Fungus: Mayday, Mayday. He's breaking on me. Break it up (Throws Hairy through the paintcans; Laughing) *Dan sees Marley hiding under the table. *Dan Fungus: Oh, a survivor. Where's the base. Tell me. *Marley: (Whimpering) *Dan Fungus: Liar (Throws Marley) I see you will is strong. (Grabs a magnifying glass) We have vays of making you talk. (While torturing Marley with a magnifying glass) Where are your rebel friends now? (Laughing; then hears a micorwave beeps) All right. *Marley: (Panting) *Hairy: (Spits a paint out of his mouth) Are you all right? A lessor man we talked was torture. (Shakes the paint off his fur) *Marley: I hope this isn't permanent. *Hairy: (Licks his fur) We're not from this dogtown. *Marley: (Spots an opened door) The door is opened. We're free. *Hairy: Marley, How did you know what's out there? *Marley: I'll tell you what's out there. *Marley jumps out of the opened window and running out of Dan's house. *Marley: (Panting; then is blocked by a sleeping Manoah) *Marley walks backwards and then bumps into Hairy. *Hairy: Stunt again, You're going to get us killed. *Marley: (Loudly) Don't say a word. *Hairy: (Covers Marley's mouth) Shhh. *Hairy tiptoes quiety *Marley: (Gulps nervously; then tiptoes quietly) *Manoah: (Snoring) *Marley: (tries to run from Dan's house; but he accidentally trips into a trash can) *Manoah: (Growls) *Marley: (Gasping) *Manoah: (Growling) *Hairy: Scatter. *Marley and Hairy run from Manoah *Hairy jumps in a bush *Manoah: (Hissing) *Hairy runs from Manoah *Manoah: (Growling) *Hairy backup from Manoah. *Manoah: (Hissing; Then she crawls back to her sleep) *Hairy: Phew. *Hairy grabs his dog tag on his collar; then sighs in depressed *(Untitled (How Could This Happen to Me?) by Simple Plan play; Hairy feels depressed) Dan Fungus's House - Evening Dan Fungus's House - Stormy Night * Marley: (Tries to open the cage door but is locked) Hey. Will you get me outta the cage? * Hairy: (Looks at Marley) * Marley: What are You looking at me for? You're the one who didn't hide. It's your own fault we're being trapped in that thing. * Hairy: I can't. * Marley: Sure You Can. You can get us outta here, and we'll make a break home. * Hairy: What's the difference? * Marley: Hairy, You mustn't been thinking cleary. * Hairy: You're right all along. I'm just a stupid dump dog * Marley: Look. Over the house is Adam who thinks You're Greatest. * Hairy: Why would he want me. * Marley: Any Dog give up the part. Dan Fungus's House - Morning * Hairy: (Uses his teeth to unlock the cage) * Marley: What are you doing? I thought you were thinking clearly. *Hairy: Come on, Man. There's a kid in a house who needs us. Let's get you out of this thing. * Marley: Yes, Buddy. * Hairy: (rans to his friends' cage and unlock them.) * Chico: Come on, Amigo. We can do it. * Dane: We gotta get out of here, Now. * Hairy: (unlocks his cage) * Howler: Come on, Come on. * Hairy: (unlocks his cage) * Howler: Hey. I'm out. * Hairy: Almost there. * Hairy: (Falls off the paint cans) * The Cans land on the floor * Dan Fungus: (Wokened) Hey. Who made that noise? (Goes back to sleep) * Hairy: Whew. (Walks to Marley) Marley. Marley, Are you okay. * Marley: No. I'm fine. *Alarm clock beeps *Dan Fungus: Oh, Yeah. Time for dogdown. *Marley: (Chases after Dan) Wait. Wait. (Stops to Manoah) *Manoah: (Growling, then charges at him) *Marley: (Pushes the door) No, no. Back. Back. No. No. (Shuts the door at Manoah) Listen, please. It's Patty. She's going to be hurt in a few minutes, All because of me. We've got to save her. I need your help. *Hairy: Guys. I've got an idea. We've gotta break a few rules. It'll help anybody. *Marley: Don't move til we get the signal *(I Said You Will by Lips begins to play; Chico, Hairy, Howler, Marley and Dane find a way out) *Manoah chases Howler and fell into a hole which caused her to be stuck *Manoah: (Growling) *Howler: See you later, Alligator. (Raspberry at Manoah) *Marley, Hairy, Dane, Chico and Howler jump out of an open window Dan Fungus's Backyard *Marley comes out of the bush *Dane: Okay. Here's the plan. You teach Dan a Lesson and we'll rescue Patty. *Marley: All Right. Let's go. *Howler: (Panting) *Patty: Marley. Hairy. Help Me Out of this thing. *Marley: Shhh. *Patty: What? *Marley: Don't worry. Everything's under control. *Hairy: Marley, No. What are You Doing? *Dan Fungus: All Systems are Go. *Dogs hide in bushes. *Dan Fungus: Do we have permission to launch. We're convert at 15 seconds. *Dan lights a match. *Dan Fungus: And counting. 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. *Marley: (Blows the match) *Dan Fungus: Huh. What? *Marley: (micking Scooby-Doo) Rhaggy, look. A monster. *Dan Fungus: (Screaming, panting) *Marley: Matches. Are You Seven or Eight. You shouldn't be playing with these. I Think It's time we need to talk. *Dan Fungus: But, But, But *Marley: You're thinking. "The Dogs Can't Talk". We don't usually talk in front of people. You were such a... *Hairy: Vicious *Marley: Yeah, Vicious. And Stupid *Hairy: Selfish *Chico: Mean *Dane: Rotten *Howler: Nasty Repulsive little buttface. *Marley: We made exception just for You. *Dan Fungus: Please don't hurt me. *Marley: Hurt you? We don't wanna hurt you. *Hairy: I will. *Marley: Not now, Hairy. *Howler: All we want is to clear up a few things. Guys. *Dan Fungus: No. No. No. *Marley: We're sick of being kicked around, we're sick of being tortured, pushed, burned and hurt. You must take good care of Your dogs. If You don't, We'll find out, Dan. We dogs can see everything. So be nice. *Dan Fungus: (Screaming and running to a house) *Marley: Yes. We did it. We did it. (Laughing) *Hairy: I knew this dog thing. Something tells me when I supposed we did that. *Howler: What can harm him done. Just screw him up for the rest of his life. *Patty: (Grabs a key to unlock it) *Marley: We've gotta run, guys. Streets of Brooklyn *Marley runs to a car *Hairy: (Gets stuck on a fench) No, Just go. I'll catch up. *Marley: (Grabs a collar to free Hairy) *Hairy: Come on. *Marley, Hairy, Dane, Patty, Howler and Chico chase the car. *Hairy: You can do it. *Marley grabs the car, but slipped off *Marley: I can't. Take care of Adam for me. *Hairy: No. *Hairy grabs Marley by his collar *Marley: Whew. I made it. *Howler: Uh, Guys. The crows are coming. *Chico: Get in. *They did *Patty: Grab the wheel. *Hairy: Okay. (Grabs the wheel to turn) *Marley: Whoa. *Howler: Turn the wheel. *Hairy: (Turns the wheel) *The crows cawing *The cars are driving the road *Hairy, Marley, Patty, Dane, Howler and Chico: (Screaming) *The cars are stuck in traffic *People in cars: Get out of that car. Move it. Why's that stupid dogs doing in the car? *Howler: Phew. That was close. *Chico: You almost got us killed. *Marley: Come on, guys. Let's get home. * * * * * * * * * * *Howler: Split up. * * * * * * * *Hairy: *Marley and Hairy: (Laughing) * *Marley, Hairy, Patty, Dane, Chico and Howler ran on the sidewalk. *Adam: Marley. Hairy. *Marley, Hairy, Dane, Chico and Howler: (Barking) *Adam: (Hugs them) I found you, guys. *Carly: Oh, Patty. I thought I never see you again, girl. *Patty: (Barking) Adam's House